I Am The Prince of Darkness
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: "We will stop you, Spirit!" Stein said. "No matter what the costs are, we will defeat you!… Even if it means killing you!" The cards have now been set as Stein and Marie go into battle against the man who was once their best friend. What was once Spirit Albarn, had now become a powerful vampire known as Dracula, Lord of the Vampires, the Prince of Darkness. (anime!AU.)


** (I do not own Soul Eater. All right belong to Atsushi Ōkubo.)**

**Be sure to Read and Review.**

**Hello everyone, ThePizzadude93 here, giving you my first ever Soul Eater fanfic. A fanfic based on one of my favorite animes of all time. **

**I originally was going to keep this as a one-shot, but then I just decided to give it a couple chapters. Two chapters, to be exact. I don't know, I might do more. That depends on how much reviews I get. **

**Also, I'm not quite sure if I made one of the characters a bit OOC! If I did, please be kind enough to point that out for me!**

**One last thing, this fanfic is bassically kinda a rough draft of a Soul Eater fanfic series I plan on doing in the future. I don't know when I will do them, but eventually I might when I get around to it. **

**Well then, now that we've got those out of the way, please enjoy my first ever Soul Eater fanfic.**

* * *

"He who fights monsters should beware, lest he becomes a monster himself." **- Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

**- Chapter One -**

**I Am The Dragon.**

Dread and sorrow was written all over Marie's face as she stared down in shock and horror at the dead body that laid on the concrete ground in front of both her and Stein's feet. She fell on both her knees, hung her head low, and broke down in tears.

"Justin…" she spoke, in a trembling voice. Stein knelt down on one knee beside her and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Marie continued to cry as her tears seeped down her face, feeling great sorrow in her heart for the corpse of the now deceased Justin Law. A single teardrop had fallen from her chin and had landed down on her lap. She then turned her direction to Stein and buried her face in his chest, placing herself in his comforting embrace.

Stein gazed down at the dead body before them and examined it with his grey eyes.

Justin Law was truly dead. There was no denying the facts. The two punctured bite marks on his neck confirmed it all.

"He's gone, Stein." Marie whimpered. "Justin's gone." While she continued to sob in his arms, Stein then looked away from the site of their fallen comrade and gazed at their surroundings.

Death City was almost in complete ruins.

Everywhere he saw, there was nothing but burning houses and crumbling buildings. Stein could feel the heat from the fires radiating against his face and the scent of ash and smoke filled the night air.

Death City, what had once been the crown jewel of the world, was now nothing more but a burning and smoldering ruin. However, there was one building that remained almost untouched. And that was the DWMA. The Death Weapon Meister Academy still stood high and mighty at the center of this now destroyed city. It was only a matter of time until the Academy would be destroyed as well. Stein then saw a few dead bodies here and there all around him and Marie, allies and enemies alike. Some of them were impaled by thirteen ft long, spear-like stakes that protruded from the ground. Stein then spotted one of the dead bodies among them. He then shook his head as the thought of recognition appeared in his mind.

It was the dead body of Black Star.

The last member of the infamous Star Clan hung emotionlessly above on the long stake that was impaled through his upper torso. Blood trickled down the stake and onto Black Star's body and into his blue hair. Tsubaki on the other hand, Stein had no clue where she might be. His guess was that she was possibly hiding inside the Academy, lamenting over the loss of her Meister. This had to be a dream. This all had to be one terrible, terrible dream. No, this wasn't a terrible dream.

This was a freaking nightmare.

It was as if the End of Days had finally arrived and had reigned down absolute hell on earth. Only instead of the Antichrist, it was an army who destroyed this once great city.

An army of vampires.

All of them led by a man - no - a monster who was once his best friend. Stein then looked down at the blond woman in his arms, who still continued to cry against his chest.

"How did it come to this, Stein?" she asked in between sobs. The mad doctor only shook his head in response.

"I don't know, Marie." he spoke softly. "…But here is what I _do_ know." Marie then looked up at her lover's face, her cheeks now red and nearly soaked from her tears.

"No matter what happens," Stein explained. "we are going to get through this. We must stand guard and protect Lord Death and the DWMA. No matter the cost."

"No matter the cost, huh?" a voice suddenly said. A voice that the two recognized. The couple whipped behind toward the direction of the voice and saw before them the very man responsible for Death City's destruction. The very man responsible for all of this pain and suffering that was happening around them.

The very man who was once known as Spirit "Death-Scythe" Albarn.

"When you say _no matter the cost_, Stein," he spoke in a low tone. "are you referring that you must only protect that filthy Reaper and abandon those you hold dear to suffer and die?" The couple then stood back up on their feet and they both glared darkly at the man who stood fourteen ft away in front of them with anger and hurt in their eyes. Spirit merely grinned in response, revealing his two, razor-sharp fangs.

"Hello, Spirit." Stein spoke, his words laced with anger and venom. Upon hearing his name, Spirit's amused grin transformed into a serious frown.

"I am no longer Spirit Albarn, Stein" he growled. "He died a long time ago. I stand before you now, reborn, a vampire. I am Dracula, the Prince of Darkness."

"I see..." Stein muttered, examining his old friend's new appearance. Spirit's red hair, that was once at shoulder-length, was now longer, almost going down to the middle of his back. His eyes were no longer azure-blue and had been replaced with glowing, crimson-red. For the first time, Spirit had actually grown facial hair, comprising of a full beard and mustache. He was dressed in a black tunic and a pair of black pants.

He was also dressed in some steel armor that was colored a much darker shade of red; he wore a backplate and a breastplate that hid his tunic underneath. He also wore a pair of gauntlets with sharp claws, and a pair of greaves and sabatons. A forty-six inch broadsword hung on the left side of his hip and it had a bat-like design to it; the guard was in the shape of a pair of bat wings and the pommel was in the shape of a bat's head bearing its fangs.

To put the icing on the cake, Spirit wore a long, black cloak that went down to his ankles. The hems of the cloak were tailored to look like bat wings and the lining underneath was colored scarlet-red. Marie took two steps forward towards him and stopped on the second step. Still, she continued to glare at him with intensity and once again, she felt tears starting to well up again. She did her best to keep them from coming out, but only one teardrop managed to escape and trickled down her right cheek.

"Why, Spirit?" she spoke, her voice laced with anger and hurt. "Why are you doing this?" Spirit only chuckled in response at the blond woman's words.

"I think you know full well why I am doing this, Marie." he responded. "It is clearly obvious."

"Why follow down this kind of path, Spirit?" Stein chimed in. "You know where it leads!"

"If what you say is true, Stein, then I happily welcome it!" Spirit responded with a smile, once again revealing his sharp fangs. "As long as it helps me achieve my greatest goal!" Once again, Spirit's face turned into a frown.

"The complete and absolute destruction of Lord Death and the DWMA!" he continued. "Revenge for abandoning me when I needed him most!" Stein merely shook his head at the man and stepped forward close to Marie.

"Listen to reason, Spirit." he began. "What you did years ago was wrong and you know it." It was here that Spirit slowly began to pace back and forth and his anger started to rise.

"Those cretins murdered my daughter!" he snarled. "They took my little girl away from me! When I came to Lord Death, I had hoped that he would understand why I had to kill those men. Why I had to kill them for taking Maka's life!" Spirit's anger slowly deteriorated and now looked at the pair with a calm demeanor.

"But obviously, that wasn't the case." he continued slowly. "... Remember what happened next, Stein? Instead of helping me, instead of understanding my pain, that miserable Reaper did the exact opposite of what I hoped. In his own words, 'Spirit Albarn, I hereby strip you of your rank and your title as my Death-Scythe. For shaming us by killing humans, you are no longer welcome to the DWMA. Leave, and never come back.'

"No longer was I a Death-Scythe." Spirit continued. "No longer was I respected among my comrades. All of you stood by and watched. All of you looked at me, with nothing but pity written on your faces. Then, I saw you and Marie. I thought that maybe you two would understand my pain. But what did you do?... nothing, You both stood by and did _nothing_."

"I'll repeat this again, Spirit!" Stein began with a stern voice. "What you did was _wrong_." Spirit immediately sneered in response at the mad doctor's words.

"Oh please, you're the last person to talk about valuing life, Stein." he spoke. "In the last four years, I've done things that you would not even dare to believe. But each time, the righteousness of my path was confirmed. After the day of my banishment, I thought to myself, 'Why should I continue to waste my time defending mankind when all they do is show their appreciation by hurting us?' They are unworthy and ungrateful, Stein. You are ignorant, stupid, and naïve to believe that humanity is worth protecting." It was Marie's turn to speak.

"Mankind will never be perfect, Spirit." she tried to reason. "But it is their ideals that are worth defending." After hearing those words, Spirit immediately stopped pacing and his red eyes narrowed dangerously at the two lovers and spoke lowly in a tone laced with venom and hatred.

"…Were you aspiring to those ideals when you turned your backs on me?" he hissed. "No… you weren't! You chose to take that Reaper's side over mine! You chose to stand by him and watch me leave to rot out there in the world! You chose to abandon me when I needed your help, when I needed you the most! That is something I will never forget! I have already laid waste to this city! And now, by my sword, Lord Death will feel my wrath and my ire will cut him down inch by inch! And in the end…, I will devour not only his blood, but also his wretched soul!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Spirit?" Stein spoke, hoping to get through to his old friend. "What you have become is evil!"

"From my point of view, it is Lord Death who is evil!" Spirit shouted. "He cares nothing for the pain that I have suffered and endured, but cares only for the glory of his name and power! I _will_ kill him, slowly, painfully! And, if you even dare get in my way, Stein…, I will kill you too." It was here that Stein slowly shook his head pitifully and looked directly into his old friend's vampiric red eyes.

"Then you truly are lost." he muttered. And so, Stein turned his gaze over to Marie with a now serious demeanor.

"Marie!" he commanded. "Change into your hammer form!" Marie nodded her head in response and immediately transformed into her weapon form in the shape of a large, tonfa-like hammer and landed into Stein's hands. Stein then slowly got into a fighting stance and glared at his opponent.

"Spirit Albarn, in the name of Lord Death," Marie declared. "you are a threat and we cannot allow you to pass!"

"We will stop you, Spirit!" Stein said. "No matter what the costs are, we will defeat you!… Even if it means killing you!" Spirit narrowed darkly at his companions-turned-enemies and grabbed the grip of his sword.

"So be it!" he said. He then drew out his vampire broadsword then pointed the large blade at the mad doctor.

"Come on then, Stein!" Spirit exclaimed. "Come and let us dance to the death! Let us see if you have the strength to do battle against the Dragon!" And so after that, Spirit got into a fighting stance, holding his sword close to his side and he looked at Stein with eyes of a savage predator. He then licked his lips hungrily and desirably and then muttered in a dark voice.

"I'm dying for a little drop of blood."


End file.
